Gomennasai
|Caption2 = |artist = Buono! |Japanese = ゴメンナサイ |type = Film |typedescriptor = Horror |released = October 29, 2011 (Theatrical) February 8th, 2012 (DVD, BD) June 25, 2013 (United States) |length = 94 Minutes |production = ASCII Media Works Thanks Lab VAP |director = Asato Mari |producer = |writer = |music = |ending = DEEP MIND |Last = |Next = }} Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ; I'm Sorry), released in English-speaking territories as Ring of Curse, is a 2011 horror film starring the members of Buono!. The movie is based on a cell phone novel of the same name that was released on a mobile site, Magic Land, in May 2007.Suzuki Airi states this in the intro of the movie. It was released in theaters in Japan on October 29, 2011, and on DVD on February 8, 2012. The Buono! song DEEP MIND was used as the ending theme of the movie. The film was directed by Asato Mari. The movie was released in the United States as Ring of Curse on June 25, 2013. Cast *Suzuki Airi as Hidaka Yuka *Natsuyaki Miyabi as Kurohane Hinako *Tsugunaga Momoko as Sonoda Shiori *Sagara Itsuki (相楽樹) as Chiharu *Matsumura Riko (松村理子) *Komiya Arisa (小宮有紗) as Fujita Yoko *Ishida Karen (石田佳蓮) *Nagase Chihiro (永瀬千裕) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛吏)This Suzuki Airi is not the same person as the Buono! member. *Kita Yoko (喜多陽子) *Isogai Nami (磯貝奈美) *Iwasaki Ayame (岩崎あやめ) *Yamazaki Taiki (山崎大輝) *Okai Chisato (岡井千聖) as Chika's sister *Ogawa Takeru (小川尊) *Miyashita Tomomi (宮下ともみ) as female teacher *Nakahara Shoko (中原翔子) *Kawatsure Hiroaki (川連廣明) Summary Hidaka Yuka is an average high school student who is part of the literature club. There is a strange student in her class, a girl named Kurohane Hinako, whom everyone seems to view as an outcast. The class president, Sonada Shiori, becomes jealous of Kurohane's high grades and test scores despite the fact that she regularly doesn't attend study hall or gym class. Sonada is consistently ranked second herself due to Kurohane's scores. Sonada turns the class against Kurohane, pointing out these things about Kurohane and enlisting her friends to help her torment the young outcast. Hidaka does not actively engage in the bullying of her classmate, yet neither does she step in to help. Kurohane is soon the subject of multiple bullying tactics, including her bag being dumped on the floor and being pushed down the stairs, all of which she seems to take without complaint. Not long after, there is a vote on what to do for the school cultural festival. Sonada, in another attempt to bully and ridicule Kurohane, tells her that she will be the one to write the script for their class play. She hides her intent by mentioning how Kurohane once won a literature contest, something Hidaka harbored slight jealousy of her own over. Hidaka views Kurohane's job as a gift and resents her more for it. Soon, however, Hidaka and her class are subject to a string of deaths all seemingly connected to Kurohane and her script. Hidaka is the only one to connect the two and she is forced to intervene. With death all around her and no one left to help, she is left to discover the secret behind Kurohane's notebook, and her dark past, alone. Trailer 映画『ゴメンナサイ』予告篇 Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 917 Notes External Links *Official website *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project **BD: Hello! Project Category:Buono! Category:Buono! DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:2012 DVDs Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:2011 Films